Escondiendo Secretos
by Williams West
Summary: "—¿Tú crees que… —…Mabel y Wendy…?" Detuvieron la película, y se acercaron para hablar mejor, acomodando sus cojines en el suelo para empezar su debate sobre el tema actual, debían descubrir lo que sucedía tras sus espaldas. Grendy (Grenda y Candy/Yuri)


_**¡Hoooooola mundo! Espero estén excelente mis hermos s lectores c: sino, soy psicóloga y pueden hablar conmigo, sino, recuerden que alguien esta peor que ustedes en cualquier otro lado del mundo.**_

 _ **Bueno, escribí esto porque vi una foto de Grenda y Candy en Facebook vestidas de los policias de Gravity Falls y obviamente mi hermosa y distorsionada mente dijo "¡Haz un One Shot de ellas! entonces le hice caso y aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten, es corto, pero bonito, tierno, no tan profundo ni expresivo como acostumbro, es para leer de pasada.**_

 _ **Nunca pongo el Declaimer en nada... Pero ustedes saben que no es mío, sino... Sí, estaría censurada hasta en el más allá XDDD.**_

 _ **Yo a esta pareja le llame "Grendy", el que sabe como se llama esta pareja, me dice por favor.**_

 _ **¡Un comentario para esta vagabunda! ¡Debo comprar café y alimentar gatos! Piedad... :C**_

* * *

 ** _Escondiendo secretos_**

—Dime, ¿Por qué Wendy esta con nosotras?

—Grenda, también es mi amiga.

susurraban entre sí mientras Candy comentaba la película con la nueva integrante del grupo. Mabel la miraba con una sincera y feliz sonrisa, acto que no pasaba desapercibido por la chica corpulenta.

—Iré a buscar palomitas.

—Te acompaño Mabel.

Tanto Grenda como Candy captaron el sonrojo de ambas chicas que salieron de la habitación, dejándolas solas con sus especulaciones.

—¿Tú crees que…

—…Mabel y Wendy…?

Detuvieron la película, y se acercaron para hablar mejor, acomodando sus cojines en el suelo para empezar su debate sobre el tema actual, debían descubrir lo que sucedía tras sus espaldas.

Al llegar a una conclusión, las sonrisas que embozaron fueron cómplices de sus pensamientos, sacándolas de la habitación con la cautela de dos detectives privados, aunque se comparaban más como ninjas porque caminaban en puntitas. Hasta que llegaron a la primera puerta, escuchando una voz familiar.

—¿Quién es un lindo cerdito? Oh sí, tú lo eres.

Reprimieron sus risas al ver a Stand bailando y jugando con Pato.

—Ahora deja ponerte esto y…

—Oing.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora sólo debes aprender a caminar en dos patas.

Dijo con orgullo Stand, le sacaba fotos al cerdito vestido de traje y con un corbatín que lo miraba de lado, no comprendiendo nada de lo que sucedía.

—Eres mi orgullo —dijo secando una pequeña lágrima del rabillo de su ojo.

Las chicas carcajearon y con rapidez siguieron su recorrido para no ser descubiertas, hasta llegar a otra habitación con la puerta entreabierta.

—Oh, Dipper, eres más genial que el tonto de Robbie, deberías ser mi novio —imitó una voz femenina— lo siento Wendy, pero ahora estoy ocupado.

Ahora su voz era ronca y su pecho inflado se comparaba al de una paloma, intentado sorprender a la almohada que tenía una foto de la pelirroja pegada.

—Oh Dipper, bésame.

El pequeño conquistador se lanzó a la _"Almohada Wendy"_ , besándola. Brenda rio por lo bajo, no podía evitar reírse, pero cuando no escucho a su compañera ninja imitar su risa, se preocupo, estaba cabizbaja.

—Vamos —la tomo de la mano.

Caminaban tomadas de las manos, Candy aun tenía esa mirada apesadumbrada, y la castaña se enojo con ella misma, no entendiendo por qué la asiática se sentía embelesada por Dipper teniéndola a ella, ¿Tan malo era tenerla de amiga que necesitaba un novio?

—Wendy, para por favor.

Dos pares de ojos pasmados se divisaban, centrándose en escuchar e intentar espiar por la puerta que estaba semicerrada.

—Las chicas nos esperaran Mabel, tranquila —se acercó a ella, emboscándola entre su cuerpo y el lavaplatos.

—No podemos, nos pued-

Touché, sus _"Especulaciones"_ le daban la razón, materializándose en ese beso que aclaraba sus dudas. Comprendían porque Mabel se ausentaba tanto o a veces no salía con ellas, el motivo era ese y tenía nombre y apellido: Wendy Corduroy.

Sin desprenderse de sus manos y ya sentadas en los cojines, ninguna de las dos podía dejar de pensar en lo visto, la película ya no tenía relevancia.

—¿Has besado a una chica…? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—¿Tú si Grenda? —la miro impresionada.

—Fue cuando era pequeña —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— es lindo.

—¿Lindo?

—¿Quieres…?

Ajusto sus lentes en el perfilado puente de su nariz, así esquivando su sonrojo. Entrelazaron sus manos, la luz de la tele se reflejaba en sus rostros, enmascarando sus nervios y el color carmín de sus mejillas. Poco a poco fueron obstruyendo la lejanía de sus bocas, culminando así con un dulce beso, sosegado con concordia, conciliando sus labios para moverse a una frecuencia constante hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron oxigeno.

—Wow.

—Sí, wow —dijo jadeante la castaña.

—¿S-Será nuestro secreto? —relamió sus labios.

—Nuestro secreto —afirmó radiante, apretando sus manos en un gesto cariñoso.


End file.
